


Mr Mystery

by DarrowWyrlde



Series: Song Parodies [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AQUA - Freeform, Barbie Girl, Gen, Mr Mystery, Song Parody, Spoilers - Not What He Seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarrowWyrlde/pseuds/DarrowWyrlde
Summary: Mister Mystery isn't all that he seems. A grin can hide many things.





	Mr Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another ridiculous parody. Once again I'm not a song writer, but making these are fun. 
> 
> Parody of 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua

_ Hi Mr Pines _

“Hey Soos”

_ Got anything needing fixin? _

“Uh, sure that’s sign’s crooked”

_ On it Mr Pines _

 

Mr Mystery, full of trickery

His dramatics, are fantastic

He will spin fine tales, designed to sell his wares

Imagination, conman’s innovation 

 

“We Put the Fun in No Refund!”

 

He’s a sad, lonely man with a grin on his face

Dressed up nice, Rollin dice, Getting Money

 

“Bleed ‘em dry, let them buy all my ludicrous lies

Tourist here, Idiot there, Gideon's ugly”

 

Listen close 

To his words

And you’ll find a secret there

Watch him close

See his eyes

And you’ll find a sorrow there

 

Mr Mystery, Grinning impishly

His antics, are problematic

His niblings he adores, craziness ignores

His relations, fill him with elation

 

“Can your Uncle throw a party?” 

_ Yes Grunkle Sta-an! _

“We’re Party people, ‘xept Dipper”

**Heeeyyy!!! Heeeyyy!!!**

“Can your Uncle throw a party?” 

_ Yes Grunkle Sta-an! _

“We’re Party people, ‘xept Dipper”

**Heeeyyy!!! Heeeyyy!!!**

  
  
Mabel tries with wide eyes but he won’t ever say please

His lies cause unease, for the truth Dipper pleas

 

“Monsters? No, it’s just a show. Now leave me alone

Got work to do, now so do you. Clean your room.”

 

Listen close 

To his words

And you’ll find a secret there

Watch him close

See his eyes

And you’ll find a sorrow there

 

Now it’s come to an end, the portal’s open again

A mystery, who can he be? Is he even sane?

 

Mabel cries, Dipper flies, “Mabel look at my eyes

Do you really think I’m a bad guy?”

 

Listen close 

To his words

Mabel he just said PLEASE

See his face 

See his eyes

It’s the truth, I guarantee

 

_ Grunkle Sta-an, I-I trust you _

**Mabel No-o!**

**We are a-all going to-oo-**

Aahh!!! Aahh!!!

Dipper looks up and says:

**Who-o is that?**

“It’s the author of the journals

My Brother, My Brother”

 

“After all these years!”

Stanley, is that you?

“I missed you bro!”


End file.
